


Bottled Up Inside

by Guided_by_Demons



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guided_by_Demons/pseuds/Guided_by_Demons
Summary: Tom and Marco's most recent fight has left tensions high between them and Star. It was probably a better idea to wait till they worked it out themselves, but well, star is not quite known for patience and a little push to help never hurt anyone.Right?





	Bottled Up Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this one.
> 
> Got a new idea for a stomco one, or might take some suggestions given out.

  
"And then my dad was like NAH, and i was like YEAH NAH and then he totally snorted at me! You should've seen him b-fly! He was totally peeved! Like, i didn't do anything THAT bad did it?", pony rambled on through the other side of the mirror to her best friend as star answered quietly, face not even looking at the mirrior. "Yeah", the horse rambled, "And it's like, dad i can date whoever you want, i'm gonna be queen ANYWAY!!!". Star responded again, with the same bland tone, "Yeah."  
  
"And it's like...B-fly? Are you even hearing me gurl?", the pony paused and looked at her somber friend, finally noticing her after a few hours of conversation, sitting on the floor and staring off into nothing. Guess her conversation would have to wait for later, "What happened b-fly? Is earth turd being a pain again?". Star paused, "Something like that.....", the pony suddenly became cross, "Of course! Gurl, like, you honestly outta stop hanging out with him, he keeps bumming you out so much! Not like me, i'm always fun!".  
  
Star looked as if she were about to cry as she lifted her head up.  
  
"It's just, tom and him got into a bit of a fight a few days ago and now they won't speak to each other....", star huffed, "They're still angry about it, marco doesn't want to play any games, tom refuses to speak to him when he's in the same room, and i can't even talk to them normally cause they're both just waiting for the other to apologize! Can you believe it!?". Star sighed, "I just want them to make up already, and i'm sure they will soon, i just....i hate seeing them fight....they're best friends and i just want to hang out with them normally...".  
  
She pressed her knees to her chest, "They won't even tell me what's wrong pony, but it had to be bad for them to be this mad at each other! And...And i think they WANT to apologize but don't wanna until the other does and UGH it's so frustrating!"  
  
Pony floated there, annoyed this is where her conversation went, but spoke again, "Well, i mean, did you try locking them in a room till they talk it out? that's how my momma used to help me talk to my sisters....it was stupid but..". Star shrugged, "They'd just portal out...".  She bit her lip, "I wish i hadn't lost the spellbook, great grandmother celena had a spell to repair broken friendships in there but now i can't even use it! I just don't know what to do pony! What if they never speak again?!"  
  
Now star really did feel like crying.  
  
And Pony herself noticed this fast.  
  
Then pony bit her lip, tryign to think of something, "Well, i heard from a friend of a friend that there's totally this potion that helps broken friendships, like i think, cause their friends fought and they had some and for a few hours they hung out and by the time it wore off they made up or something..". She was rambling on, "I mean, they were like talking about it and i think it was rare or something but like, i guess you could always use something like that.".  
  
Star's eyed lightened up, "Wait, a potion? Something like celena's spell?". Pony shrugged, "Well yeah gurl, aren't there potions for like...everything?". Star almost seemed to have a little more warmth in her face as she looked at pony with some hope, "Pony, do you think you can get me some? Maybe if i can get them to talk and hang out for a few hours maybe they'll make up as well! How long does the potion last anyway?". Pony rolled her eyes, "Gurl i got no idea, a few hours maybe? Depends on the amount you use, then i guess when it wears off they go back to normal or whatever.".  
  
Star stood up, "That's great! If i can get them to hang out for a bit after taking it, they'll realize how silly this all is and be besties again! Pony you're a genius!!". The pony smiled, "Well of course b-fly, i know i am!". Star turned to her, "How soon do you think you can get me some of that potion? ". Pony thought for a moment, "Uh, maybe in a few days, i gotta call some friends get some deets but they're kinda lame so it kinda depends but....". Star was giving her those puppy dog eyes again and pony felt herself collapse.  
  
"I mean, i can get it by TOMORROW, you can count on me gurl!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
Star jumped up and down, dancing in victory, "I can wait to tell-". Then she paused, there was NO way marco or tom would approve of her doing this to them, in anything, they would be more pissed if she tricked them. She needed a plan, something to trick them into taking it. She turned to pony, "Thanks pony, I'll call you later, make sure to send me that potion k?". Pony smiled, "Alright gurl, see you soon.", the phone cut off and star put her hands together.  
  
She needed a plan, a good one.  
  


* * *

  
Later that night star creeped up on marco, who was brushing his teeth in his bathroom, ready for bed. She liked sneaking up on him, if only to hear him scream. And scream he did, as marco was too depressed and distracted to even notice the blond princess sneaking behind him and tapping him on the shoulder. He fell onto the floor with a thud and groaned when he realized what had happened, "Star......", she happily pulled him up and was more then excited. Her smiled was wide, ear to ear.  
  
It made marco nervous.  
  
"Everything ok star?", despite everything, marco seemed really upset about fighting with tom, his voice was somber and star could tell he'd been crying. Nonetheless, she still looked bubbly as ever, "Well marco, i was thinking, since things have been rough recently, we go do something fun tomorrow! You know, just the two of us....". Marco looked her over sadly, "Star, nothing against you it's just i don't feel up to much....I'm just...I just kinda wanna be alone still.". Star's smile didn't fade though, "Well, ok,  _ **maybe**_ it wasn't just the two of us, i was actually thinking well....maybe you, me and tom, hang out again? Movie night in his carriage?".  
  
Marco blinked at her as thought she were crazy, "Star, i'm still mad with tom, i don't think he even  _ **wants**_ to talk to me, not like i want to talk with him either.". Marco leaned against the sink counter, "Sorry star, i know you hate watching us fight, but maybe we just need a break from each other or something....". He looked so torn, he and tom hung out all the time and this fight really did a number on him emotionally. Star bit her lip, "C'mon marco, you know tom want to see you again, you're his best friend, he's been having anger tantrums since the fight....you two should go talk it out and be friends again."  
  
"It's not that easy star, i'm still kinda mad with him....", Star needed something, "Well, that's why I'M coming, see, with the three of us there it'll be less awkward right? We'll watch a movie, goof off, have a good old time and you two can make it up right?". Marco looked into star's pleading eyes, "You're not gonna take no for an answer, are you?", based on her look that was a yes. "Ok, fine, i might go tomorrow if you're sure....but....no guarantee of anything ok?".  
  
Star put an arm around him, "Hey, i'm gonna make sure my besties are besties again ok? We've had silly fights too, and look at us, we're fine!!". That seemed to make marco feel a little better, "Don't tell tom i miss him, he'll probably think it's stupid.". Star playfully hit him, "Aw c'mon marco, you know that's not true....tom always thinks the best of you.". Marco sighed, "Yeah, yeah you're right. I just, i miss talking to him, how stupid some things he says are, hearing him sing......I just hope this blows over and we haven't just screwed everything up.....".  
  
Star patted him on the back, "I promise, you guys haven't, now i better go, BUT, stay positive marco. Look forward to tomorrow ok!". Marco nodded, "I'll try, g'night star....", star started heading out the door, "G'night marco!~".  
  
Tom was next, and surprisingly he was easier to convince as she called him on her mirror phone. He clearly had also been crying based on his mascara but star could see behind him some remains of furniture tom probably accidentally destroyed during his crying fit. In fact, it also looked like tom hadn't properly taken care of himself either, which was not in character for the prince who spent hours a day doing his hair and make-up. He stood there, his eyes lighting up at a chance tomorrow to speak to marco and apologize. Clearly he had given up on waiting for marco to say sorry and was desperate to beg him for forgiveness.  
  
Tom could never stay mad at marco forever after all, and honestly it was a surprise he lasted this long before wanting to beg for forgiveness.  
  
"He wants to come over, he really does?", he sniffled on his end, and star nodded, "Yeah! Tomorrow, at your carriage, we're gonna have a movie night, i'll bring snacks, you two can talk and work everything out! Tom, he misses you so much and I know you miss him. Now you two can work it all out!". Tom wiped his eyes, "Star, I-I....you didn't have to do this for us, I mean, I really screwed up and everything...you.....you didn't have to get involved in this...".  
  
"Well i wasn't gonna let my best besties be mad forever!"  
  
Tom smiled, " I'm sorry I got so....bad after the fight, I was still mad but....nothing feels right without marco. He's just, he's my best friend and we do everything together, and i just...miss his smile and hugs and....ugh that sounds sappy. I just.....I just hope he can talk to me...and everything.". He rubbed his arms and wiped at his eyes, but Star reassured him, "Trust me, marco wants to be there, we're gonna have a fun time! Just like the old days, and marco and you can finally get along ok?".  
  
Tom sighed,"Yeah, like the old days.". He let out some air he didn't know he'd been keeping in before looking around the room, knowing he had a lot to fix and explain to his parents. "I'm gonna clean up and get everything ready, thanks star, i owe you!", tom never looked more relieved in his life, or so grateful.  
  
Star smiled as the mirror call ended, proud of herself.  
  
"Star butterfly, fixer of friendships is in action!".  
  


* * *

  
Star found the potion in her room the next morning, delivered to her and she was already ready. She knew tom and marco would never drink some potion on their own and even if they both wanted to hang out again, there was no way they were gonna talk without maybe just a little convincing. Marco insisted he make the nachos for the movie night but star said she would, for them, and wasted no time slipping some potion into the cheese. Now as long she she avoided eating the chips themselves, she'd be good.  
  
Marco waited impatiently for her to finish preparing the dish as she added extra potion for good measure before joining him. Tom had already parked the carriage outside so it didn't take long for them to join him as the door swung open and the boy could be found there, in a tank top and shorts. He had very much cleaned up and was having a hard time looking at marco right in the face. The feeling was mutual with marco as well, as he didn't look at tom either when he entered.  
  
They wanted to say sorry, but going about it was the hard part.  
  
"I brought SNACKS!", star said happily, holding out her nachos. That seemed to make tom smile just a bit more, though it didn't cheer him fully up. Star placed the food down before noticing the clear tension in the air, she turned to tom, "What movie did you bring?!". Tom coughed and pulled out an action movie, "I hope you guys don't mind, It's also a little mature too, blood and stuff.". Marco nodded, "Seems fine...", his tone was lifeless and dull.  
  
Star bumped marco, egging him on to say something to tom. To be fair, she wasn't even entirely sure what they had been fighting about, but it couldn't have been TOO bad could it? "You look great tom...", marco mumbled under his breath. Tom smiled a bit, some life coming back into his face as he returned the gesture, "You look really good too marco, i mean, not that you don't always look great but yeah". There was an awkward silence and Star eyed between them, "Sooooo, you guys ready to get started? I know you guys love movie nights!".  
  
Tom's eyes looked into marco's before he turned away, "Yeah, let's do that....".  
  
The tension kept it's way up as they turned down the lights and started watching the flick, star between both of them on tom's nice couch, her nachos in her lap . She had to make sure she didn't eat any so she didn't consume the potion, but much to her surprise, the boys didn't eat them either as the minutes passed. It seemed the situation had still put them in a bit of a mood, they didn't even joke or talk during the film as they liked doing. Her plan was falling apart. Though then again, when she was sad she had a harder time eating as well. Usually during movie nights they would talk about this or that and laugh at stupid bits, but here they were, entirely silent.  
  
"Chips?", she offered to both of them, but they said nothing. Star was even wondering if they were even watching the movie, they seemed more to be either looking off to the side of slightly looking at each other. an Hour in and Star wondered if maybe she should give up on this plan of hers. Then, something strange happened that seemed to spark the attention of the boys next to her. The movie itself, and it's protagonist, kissed another man in the movie, before they became very intimately involved with each other in a hotel room in the next scene.  
  
Guess the mature rating was for more then just blood, this was pretty explicit.  
  
Star didn't think much of it till she looked to the boys who were both shaking and sweating a bit, more fidgety compared to earlier, which tempted her to say something. "Aw, good for them! They look so happy! They were kinda close most of the movie anyway but it's so nice to see them confess!". Marco's eyes shifted before he mumbled something under his breath, "Yeah good for them...at least he actually took the leap...". Then Tom's eyes dimmed, "Well it's not like it's easy, he could've said no and everything would've gone to shit....".  
  
"Well at least he  _ **said**_ something..."., marco whispered back.  
  
Tom, brows furrowing now, retorted back to the human, "Be thankful his friend didn't push him away for his feelings....".  
  
Mush to star's surprise, this kept going.  
  
"Well he was better then  _ **some**_ people."  
  
"Oh really diaz, like who?".  
  
Their tones were starting to get more aggressive and star felt the need to cut in, "Guys, guys!! Don't get mad, be happy! It's just a film!". But she was too late, marco crossed his arms, tone raising, "Happy about  _ **what**_ star? That tom couldn't work up the nerve to tell me the truth? That after I emptied my heart for him he had nothing to say to me and didn't know what to think?!". Then Tom snapped back, "You dropped that on me without warning! How was I supposed to react?! I Was screwed either way no matter what i said and If i said no you would hate me for life!".  
  
"you left me feeling embarrassed and heartbroken!"  
  
"Well you left me confused and stunned!!".  
  
"GUYS!!", as they stood up star placed the nachos down and stepped in between them, "Let's not fight, we came here to have a good time together!". Marco glared at her, "Star, you told us to talk to each other, so fine, let me and tom "Talk" to each other.". Star frowned, "Guys, this wasn't what i meant......", then tom glared, "Then leave, this is between us...". Star was about to reject but even marco seemed to want her to do it, She sighed, "I'm gonna make a call, just......don't hurt each other...ok?".  
  
She left quickly, turning on the lights and pausing the film to get in contact with pony. She needed some guidance here, if the potion was not going to work, she needed something else...and fast. She dialed pony in a hurry as the boys continued alone.  
  
-  
"Marco you know I never meant to hurt you!", tom said, "I had no idea you you..... _ **felt**_ that way about me and I froze ok? What did you expect me to do?". Marco looked almost about ready to cry, "I expected you to tell me how YOU felt, not say "I don't know", and leave me feeling lost and empty!". Tom grumbled, "That's not fair marco and you know it! You can't tell your best friend you love them and just expect things to work out like some fairy tail! I was.....I didn't know what to say!" Marco you're my best friend......I didn't want to lose you...".  
  
"Then tell me how you feel about me...".  
  
"Marco I....I....".  
  
Marco felt tears running down his cheeks, "Ugh, why did I even bother....there was no way we'd be friends after I opened my stupid mouth like that.....". Tom gaped at him as marco grabbed the plate of nachos,"Maybe me and star should just leave.....". He looked down at the nachos, picking one up and biting off a bit before putting it into his mouth and chewing, "I'm sorry Tom....". But Tom stopped him, blocking his way, "No, we're....we're not leaving like this...we'll figure it out we'll....".  
  
Marco's tears stopped a bit and tom held onto the boy's arms, "Marco, let's talk....just eat and talk...". To demonstrate, tom grabbed a chip himself and started munching, "Star made us some snacks and wanted us to talk so we should just....hey...these are pretty good!" He needed to focus though, getting back to marco, but Marco was looking into tom's eyes now, and tom felt himself blush. "your eyes are really pretty....", tom blinked back tears, "Marco I....marco....".  
  
Marco's anger seemed to fade away, looking at tom fondly before smiling and putting a chip to tom's lips. "Marco, what are you doing?", marco laughed, "You just look so cute when you're flustered....". Tom smirked before biting the chip and eating it, "Oh do I now?". Marco nodded and tom felt the sadness wash away more before getting lost in marco's eyes, "These chips are pretty good, we uh...we should've eaten them together during the movie....you know how much we enjoyed trying to toss food into our mouths...".  
  
"I haven't eaten much today", Marco sighed, "Spent too much time thinking about you...". His hunger returned and he started to eat more, and tom took note, grabbed a handful of chips himself, eating some at a time, "Me neither, I was so upset I may of lost you forever I refused to eat and....".  He and marco looked more at each other, "Marco, I'm sorry I put your through that, I...I was so busy focusing on star most of my life...I never noticed just how much you...how much I.... _ **loved**_ you...".  
  
Wait, where did that come from? Tom hadn't decided what he thought about marco, did he? Then he felt something wash over him, something.....different. He looked back at marco, now more in awe then he was before, and thoughts started swarming into his head and spilling out his mouth. Was marco always this cute? Had tom even thought about how cute he was before? He had to have right? I mean, Tom had always been into guys before but, when he used to look at marco and say he was cute it was....well it was a friend thing...right?  
  
Then he felt those feelings grow stronger in another burst.  
  
Tom grabbed the bowl of food and set it aside, he wasn't sure what was happening but it felt like he could do anything,  _ **say**_ anything, and though he had no idea what was happening, he didn't seem to mind it. "I love you, even if i'm too scared to say it, I love your stupid hoodie and your stupid rules and how much of a loser you are and...". Before he could continue though or rethink what the heck he suddenly just said, marco had already pulled him in for a kiss, their soft lips connecting together perfectly. Tom felt his eyes close and melt into the other boy, this feeling felt like heaven, even more then kissing star.  
  
They hummed, admiring just how soft the other was, why had he been holding back for so long if marco kissed this damn good?  If he had opened his stupid mouth the first time around he could've been kissing marco sooner and-. Marco's hands wrapped around tom's waist, pulling him even closer. Then tom felt his stomach growl a bit, causing their first kiss to be interrupted. He pulled away, their foreheads pressed together. But marco was laughing, there was no telling just how long he had been waiting for something like this.  
  
"Still hungry?", tom smirked, "Yeah, sorry, I really should've eaten more today.....". Marco nodded to the food and then to tom's lips, "Well then, star said we should talk and eat, so let's eat and.....". He kissed tom's mouth for a small bit, " _Talk_.".  
  


* * *

  
"Gurl, i gave you the potion, and you didn't have them drink it?", star grumbled, "They didn't want to eat my potion filled chips, so i was kinda outta luck....". Then pony gave her a look as if she said something crazy, "Star, wait, did you like....cover some food with potion?". Star , still pacing around the carriage, nodded, "Well YEAH! How else was i gonna get them to take it?! I can't be like "Marco, tom!, drink this potion so you guys can be friends again!". Pony looked suddenly very nervous, "Gurl. did you even read the instructions on the bottle?".  
  
"Well of course i did, I-", star pulled out the bottle, "You just drink it !". Then pony shook her , "Nah, gurl i meant the WARNINGS of that stuff, one of the side affects, is a bit of hunger, so uh....yeah...earth turd and tom might uh....keep on eating more and more of that potion if they had one bit of it and well....you coated the food with it". Star blinked before her face froze with embarrassment, if pony actually cared about the warnings of something for once, that can't be good news,  "Oh, well, it's ok! I mean, they didn't eat it anyway so i can just...", she opened the door of the carriage a crack before pulling it tightly shut.  
  
She was blushing beat red and pony was looking at her funny.  
  
"B-fly?".  
  
"Uh....pony? You said this was a  _ **friendship**_ potion right?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"So uh.....why are tom and marco making out?".  
  
Ponyhead's surprised of this sentence only lasted a few seconds though, as she spoke again.  
  
"Girl, what? You don't think people make out without potions being involved?".  
  
"No it's just....", she opened the door just a peek,  the boys had their hands all over each other, and star could spot tongues twisting together. But her attention was mainly drawn to the empty chip bowl next to them as she closed the door. "Pony, they ate  _all_ the potion.....something's up..", pony snorted, a tad amused, "Gurl, don't worry, the potion is just working....". Star's eyes dimmed, "Wat?", but pony's expression didn't change. " Gurl, i said read the warnings and instructions and whatever, the potion doesn't make people just  _ **magically**_ become friends...it like, just amplifies the affections they have. That's the point, if they're best friends, the potion will make them closer as friends....".  
  
"Wait WHAT!!?"  
  
"Gurl, c'mon now, i told you it fixed friendships, you just didn't use it right."  
  
But Star was still stunned as she tried to process everything.  
  
"Wait..if the potion just amplifies how they  _already_ feel about each other then...", star turned around at the door, before hearing a click. Tom locked it, not just locked it,  _ **magically**_ locked it. "B-fly, don't worry, soon the potion will wear off just fine and they'll go back to normal...". Star, however, stared wide eyed at the carriage door, tom and marco had feelings for each other? And they never told her? And now she had accidentally ramped up those feelings more and more under the influence of a potion?  
  
 **What had she just done?**  
  


* * *

  
The chips were gone but the hunger continued between the prince and marco, kissing each other's lips needily and tom's tongue deep enough to each the back of marco's throat. They were tugging at each other, fingers grasping the other's clothes and hair like they couldn't bear to be apart. Everything felt like a dream, none of this felt real. There was no way marco could be kissing tom like this, and there was no way tom would be kissing him back how he was.  
  
But he couldn't think straight, not with tom kissing him. Not with his soft lips on his and his fangs pricking his lip and his tongue exploring his mouth. He just wanted to keep this going, his hunger made him want more, more then just kisses. He pulled tom's lips away and looked into the demon's eyes, the boy's pupils were wide with love and adoration for his lover. And he was transfixed as marco's lips only brushed against the demon's lightly.  They felt sweaty, and they looked it a bit too. Marco's eyes were fixed on tom's lips as he felt the demon's hands go from marco's shoulders to the human's chest. He wanted to explore ever inch of his human, every inch to fill his hunger.  
  
His new sudden lust.  
  
"W-we should....couch?", marco nodded eagerly, wrapping his arms around tom's neck and pulling him in for another kiss. Tom was warmer then other beings and that only made everything more intimate when his palms ran around his body. He felt blood rushing between his legs when tom carried him over and pushed him into the couch before quickly pouncing on him and pining him down. Everything was moving so fast and they couldn't explain why, but they wanted to keep going, to see how far they could take it.  
  
Marco's legs wrapped around tom immediately, almost on instinct. And Tom quickly kissed him again, his touch soft and curious as it tugged on the brown strands of hair in marco's scalp. Tom's fangs were sharp, and marco was worried if they'd draw blood but tom seemed to take enough hold of himself to not prick the human's soft lips, even as he tugged on them with his own. It all felt like a dream, some cruel dream one of them would wake up from, though if it was a dream, they would not want it to end anytime soon. Marco found his hands pawing at tom's shirt, reaching behind him to feel his nice firm back. Tom was so warm, how he felt around him was comforting and made him feel safe.  
  
It was the stuff that made him fall in love with tom in the first place. His presence was comforting, he felt like he could trust him with anything, anything at all. Tom was charming, cute, and sweet, even if he was a complete jerk at times. Tom was being so gentle, even as he trialed from marco's lips to his cheek, and then to his neck in a stray of little sweet kisses. "You're so pretty....i should've noticed that sooner..", the hot breath on his neck only added to the warmth growing in marco's cheeks and body.  
  
"Tom...", his name escaped from his lips, but in a faint whimper as each kiss tom gave him sent shivers down his spine. Tom's hands moved onto the human's chest, pawing it it himself with need. It was not on purpose but he was clawing so hard he brushed over a nipple and marco bucked a bit in response. Tom took note of this quickly, he was very attentive after all, and a quick learner. His three eyes looked down from kissing marco's neck as his hands started running against marco's chest again.  
  
Another sharp gasp escaped marco's lips, his emotions rising further. Every exploratory touch seemed so sensitive, was this normal or was tom just that good at whatever he was doing? Had Tom ever done something like this before? With Star? Or anyone else for that matter? Either way Marco suddenly, before he realized it, started removing his hoodie. He felt too warm in it anyway, partially from tom's body head and partially from the warmth growing inside him.  
  
The hoodie dropped to the floor and marco's hands landed on tom's horns, pulling him back in for a kiss, tongue entering the demon's mouth. Tom's noises were muffled, but he kissed back before moving his lips back to marco's neck. "I never understood....why you loved me...", he continued to kiss, moving aside marco's shirt to kiss his shoulder more, "After everything in the past.....after all the times I've hurt you...everything with star....and you...".  
  
A hand traveled to grasp tom's hair, his sharp teeth making marco jolt. "You're a good person tom, even if you don't see it, you're loyal and friendly and...ah....". He felt himself arch a little as tom left him a small love bite on his shoulder, kissing it sweetly. "You're cute.....how you always have so much faith in me, how much you care and protect me...even if it's stupid.....", he laughed against the skin, "I don't know what we're doing...but....It feels good..".  
  
"Yeah, yeah it does feel good....", They looked into each other's eyes and marco could see tom resisting his urges to keep going as far as he wanted. In a better set of mind he'd probably say no or think it over but instead the words slipped right out of him. "I want you...", he was speaking his mind more then anything and before he could get super embarrassed about what was just said. Tom replied back, "I want you too...", his hands starting to snake up the human's shirt a little.  
  
Marco had had fantasies about tom before, but those were just dreams, dreams he enjoyed in the comfort of his own room before he told tom how he felt. This was no dream, is was very mcuh real, tom's hands were running up his belly and up to his chest. They were finding a nipple and running a thumb over it. They were grasping his thigh, extremely close to where marco felt he REALLY wanted tom's soft hands to go. Tom's thumb pressing his nipple only made him react more pathetically.  
  
Whimpering, crying, begging for more touch. Tom's tail seemed to slip out of his jeans and that suddenly made marco interested in tom's belt. His hands hurriedly reached to grab tom's sides, sliding down to his waist. Tom didn't seem to mind his hands on him at all. Considering he himself had gotten quite a bit of touch already, though tom pressed closer, biting into the human's neck a little more. and marco found quickly as tom got closer there was a little something else pricking at him.  
  
This was not helping, in fact it only made more blood rush downwards and sure enough, tom's knee pressed against marco's crouch, immediately telling the demon just how excited marco was getting. Marco should've been way more nervous, maybe jolting away or trying to laugh his way out of it, but tom seemed to enjoy knowing this bit of info, in fact he looked delighted for getting a reaction like it. Marco panting in front of him, turned on from just the demon's touches and wanting more.  
  
What came next was a surprise, mostly coming from Tom. Tom, who used to worry a bit about his body since appearances always mattered to him, tom, who was so anxious about his tail he always hid it from the outside world, tom, who hated ruining his hair.....immediate without warning, pulled his tank top over his head and threw it on the ground. He was panting and he pressed his knee again against marco's crotch, the strained whispers continuing through the human's bruised lips as he reached over to the demon's chest now.  
  
Tom was now inviting him to touch as he liked, as he had been doing the same to him so far.  Marco had seen tom shirtless before, they've gone swimming together not to mention sleepovers they had with each other but seeing tom like this now was way different then before. Well, maybe a little bit different, marco  _ **did**_ recall him feeling just as warm when witnessing those fond memories.  Marco bucked into tom's knee, hands running up and down the flesh, tom was still lean, but also a tad muscular. Quite different from the chubbier marco.  
  
"You seem to like what you see...", tom mumbled, admiring marco's delicate touch. Marco laughed, rutting more against tom's knee, "I'm kinda too horny to not be?. Tom smirked before pressed their lips back together, arms wrapping around marco's torso and pulling him up to sit before his hands reached under his shirt and pulled it up his back. They broke apart and marco didn't hesitate long before allowing him to help take it off, adding it to the pile on the floor.  
  
"That's better....", tom huffed as marco pressed their bodies together, "I want you so bad marco....so bad....i can't explain why....I just know....I need you....". Marco pressed their foreheads together, his hands now at tom's waistband, fingers dipping into his shorts. He looked as if it took everything in his power not to rip them off here and there. Tom felt himself get hotter, he was starting to sweat. His erection was hard to miss in his jeans, and he could spot marco staring at it with hunger, licking his lips.  
  
Tom started this thinking he was in control of marco, but that jumped ship quickly as marco suddenly pushed tom down, back on the couch and positioning tom's legs on his shoulders. He was already missing the friction of tom's knee against his groin but he could make do.....if only to get to his prize. Marco started by kissing his legs before removing his boots and socks quickly, with no objection from tom. "Aren't gonna need those anymore....",  his hands traveled back to tom's pants.  
  
He looked at tom, as if asking for permission, and tom quickly grabbed marco's hands and put them right on his crotch, whimpering at what came next. Tom felt inhumane, as expected for someone who was well...not. Marco could trace every ridge, every unusual bump on the demon's cock. Marco could already imagine how that would feel inside him, probably because in the past he had, though now....he was allowed so much more info on tom....his weak spots...and just how he'd feel.  
  
The button of the shorts came loose, the zipper down, and the flap open. Marco gave tom an evil smile at the wet spot on the demon's underwear, the tip of his finger pressing against it to hear a mix of purrs and whimpers escaping the demon's lips. He pulled the underwear aside and it didn't take long before the erection sprung free, landing right on tom's stomach, needy and wanting to be touched even more. Marco was starting to drool at the sight, it's ridges, it's purple tip, the bits of pink pubic hair. Tom was already dripping for him, bucking in place as marco starting pulling the jeans and underwear down tom's legs. His lips making contact on tom's thighs, eyes still on tom's as he kissed the skin repeatably, "Beautiful...you're even bigger then I imagined".. Each kiss being followed by another inch of removing the infernal clothing. Marco wanted to consume him right here and then but something was so delicious about tom whimpering under him, cock begging for his hands and hot mouth and eyes full of lust for the human.  
  
The jeans and underwear were off, tom was entirely bare now to the human and he couldn't help but look over his treat as though he were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Tom's chest panted fast as marco's thigh kisses were getting too much, "Ah Marco Ah....C'mon....fuck....". Marco eyed him sweetly before a hand wrapped around the purple appendage, releasing a gasp from tom as marco examined it as if it were a toy before his hands started to pump him a little in a rhythm, "You even  _ **feel**_ beautiful, so hard..." .  He had done this at home, imagining to be tom's hand, but strangely it was now the other way around, and it was no fantasy. Tom cried, back arching and fingers digging into the couch cushions, almost tearing them up with his claws.  
  
Precum leaked on the head of the length, tom clearly enjoying marco's slower movements more then his faster. Marco seemed to be getting a kick out of it to, but he wasn't finished just yet, laying himself perfectly in front of the demon's crotch and eyeing him before taking the length into his mouth without a second thought. Tom screamed, his hands immediately went to marco's head, pulling on his hair as marco's soft tongue licked against him. Tom shut his eyes tight, he was getting so worked up over this but he couldn't help it. Marco's mouth was so warm, and it only got worse as marco started to take tom more inside his mouth but the inch. Marco didn't seem to care whether he was going to fast, or if tom was too big, "Oh god tom, fuck.....fuck you're good..".  
  
Marco wanted him, and he was tired of waiting any longer. He reached his limit with tom fast, taking some time to get used to him and lick him more before pulling out slowly. His eyes connecting with tom's again before going back down on him. Marco sucked and bobbed his head, drooling over tom's cock as he continued to taste him. Tom was biting his lips, trying to force back noises, star was right outside still wasn't she? Did Tom even care if she was?  
  
Heat built up even further in his core, he wasn't going to last much longer in this state if marco kept that up. He could hear marco say dirty things under his breath each and every time his mouth popped off the length's head. Tom became a whimpering mess, pulling marco's hair and had as he could before he felt himself release right down the human's throat. He felt himself go limp on the couch, completely drained as marco pulled off him, kissing the cock's head and swirling his tongue on top to make sure he got every drop.  
  
"That was good....", the human kissed tom's cock before climbing on top of him to kiss his lips, tom leaned into him with all the strength he could as his hands wrapped around him, "I-I can't believe you just did that.....". Marco could only smiled, nuzzling the demon's face, "I can.....I've been wanting to do that for a long time...". He felt so confident, more confident then he'd ever been before, he felt like he could tell tom anything, do anything without a care in the world.  
  
He felt tom's hands run down his back, hesitating only for a second before landing on the human's butt. Tom squeezed it, if only for a bit before tugging on marco's pants and underwear, looking into marco's eyes and telling him to remove whatever clothes were left. Marco kissed his cheek before, "You're so impatient....then again....I am as well..". The shoes and socks were pulled off first, then the pants, and then marco reached for his boxers when he felt tom take hold of them instead and help him pull them down.  
  
The first thing tom did once they were off was stare, he couldn't help it. Marco wasn't even being bashful about it either, stroking tom's hair and the demon's hands ran up and down his legs, eyes staring right at his manhood before gently holding it, brushing against the hair on his abdomen. "You're so....fuzzy....heh....", marco smiled, gasping when tom tried to repeat marco's motions from earlier. Thumb running over the peach head of the cock before a hand pressed to tom's chest and stopped him.  
  
"Wait..", Marco rolled his hips before positioning himself properly on top, as in....the spot that perfectly slotted their hips together and only increasingly added more friction as their cocks rubbed against each other. Tom's hand was still on marco but marco happily rolled his hips and started rutting against tom. "I'm feeling too horny to stop.....not tired...", a smirk pricked on tom's face, hand grabbing both lengths and proceeding to pump them together now.  
  
 "You know marco.....I never understood why you'd want me when you told me, i always thought you want to do something like this....with star. Not with me.....", Tom's tail wagging behind him and he felt marco's hands run down tom's chest and arms, " I always though you were hotter....you have such low self esteem babe...". Fingers ran over a purple nipple and tom gasped, marco leaning in to bit at his neck and he continued to rut their heat together, "Why imagine fucking star when i could imagine fucking you? Your tail wrapping around me, you begging for me to touch after all those times you've messed with me? Your fangs and claws marking me all over.....making me yours? My cock pounding into that tight hole or you taking me down your throat".  
  
"Wow diaz, and I thought  _ **I**_ had a dirty mind....", his hands squeezed around marco, "Turns out, you've always been filthier then me...". Marco went in for another kiss, biting and bruising them as he got into a rhythm, his lips moved their way around tom's face, from his cheek to his nose to the spot between all of his eyes. "I was always so insecure about liking you, I didn't even know if you would even be into guys....guess I know the answer to that now...", he chuckled to himself, "You feel good tom...".  
  
"ah.....marco....", he hissed, "Y-you....ah.....". A particularity long roll of the his made tom's head turn and twist on the couch, and a scream practically escaped as marco moved to bite tom's neck, "Yes tom? I- what? You can tell me....". Tom hissed more, even as marco left a kiss on the spot, "You're....you're...god....god you feel good marco....", he was falling limp to marco and his movements, he wasn't in control at all during any of this. He was becoming putty in marco's hands the longer this went on.  
  
"You close tom?", marco whispered into the demon's ear, Hit bit his ear lobe and tom forcibly pushed back any sounds from escaping his mouth. "C'mon baby...you can tell me....", when did marco get so sexy? He was never like this but tom found he didn't mind, in fact, marco's confidence only made everything hotter. His hot breath in tom's ear, the dirty things escaping his lips, tom almost forgot something bout marco that he loved. How he never gave up and took the role as a leader.  
  
Why hadn't he noticed this all sooner?  
  
"I'm close.....", tom whimpered, only marco smile more as they rutted together, the friction only gaining. Tom was going to destroy this couch by the end of the night at this rate, his tail was leaving marks around marco's leg from squeezing it too tight and tom finished before he could say anything else. He felt so sensitive, was he always this way? Or was marco just that good? There was no way marco had done this before, tom knew he sure hadn't. And yet, here they were and marco was commanding this thing himself.  
  
That was, until now.  
  
Marco collapsed on him when he finished, hugging him close. "That was good.....", their breathing was getting heavy but for some reason the sleepiness they should be feeling after all the time they spent didn't seem to be getting to them. "Yeah, yeah it was.....", there was something nice about holding marco, taking a rest break.  Marco was smaller then him of course, but he felt soft, and tom didn't want him to leave his arms ever if he could help it.  
  
"Marco.....I uh....what do you want to do next?", marco lifted his head from's tom's chest, "There's a lot of things I want to do.....I don't know if i'm scaring you though.". Tom quickly shook his head, "No no no! No, i uh.....do what to feel like doing, let's.....". He found himself staring at marco's lips, the hunger was back and he felt a growl escape him. Marco put tom's legs on his shoulder and folded him over as he went back for tom's lips.  
  
Tom already felt sticky as is, after this they better take a shower, his mind still felt fuzzy and he still felt incredibly lustful for the human in front of him. "You know, I never realized you were so vulnerable lucitor. I always imagined you nailing  _ **me**_ , not the other way around." Tom at first thought marco was going to go back down on his cock only to find marco moving his face somewhere else. His lips passing tom's sack right over to his puckered hole instead.  
  
Marco eyes tom once, spreading out the cheeks a bit before going in, and tongue felt the tongue pocking and prodding him. Tom could only lay back and let marco continue, "G-guess i'm ah.....ah...just not as good at it as you are...or....i'm kinda...ah....". Marco eating his ass was a thing tom hadn't seen coming tonight, but marco also looked so beautiful between the demon's legs. Eyeing the prince from his spot with love in his eyes, with want, and need.  
  
"Ah....ah....careful! Teeth!", tom gasped, making marco jerk back before apologetically kissing his legs. Marco was more gentle the second time around and felt the teeth scrap against him lately, "Sorry babe, let's move on to something else.". Something prodded the hole instead, and tom could only assume it was marco's finger, he felt himself flinch. Marco was not holding back at all, a finger pushing it's way inside and making tom arch and wiggle on place.  
  
"It's ok....I just want to stretch you out...",  marco cooed and convinced tom to relax and let marco continue. He gripped and sheets as he tried to focus on something else, letting himself get used to Marco's wandering finger. "Feel that?", marco's finger started to push in further before pushing out, Tom weakly nodded and marco poked another finger next to his other. "I wanna start out this first...get you into it, it's really hard not to just take you already though...".  
  
"Well it's harder for me considering well...heh...", tom didn't even finish his sentence as the other hand reached up to hold his cheek, thumb running over it as marco smiled at him. "God you're so beautiful.....I've wanted to confess to you for months....months of wondering what it would feel like to have your lips on mine. I want you so bad, I never want to let you go, you make me feel so alive. I feel like I can tell you anything, we could do anything together..". Marco purred, kissing tom eagerly, "God, I was so scared you wouldn't like me back..".  
  
"I don't know why I didn't just say yes to begin with..", Tom purred into marco's mouth, "We could've skipped all the sadness and gotten right where we are now, kissing and fucking our brains out...ah....I think i would've preferred that.". Marco added a third finger, "Oh, you mean more of  _ **this**_? Yeah i can agree to that. I think i may of found your sweet spot tom." Tom held onto marco, "Ah....ah...keep going marco....that feels oh god......how in the fuck are you getting so good at this?".  
  
Marco kissed at his chest, "Might of watched some porn, might of have some dreams of you.....naked, right in my reach.". Marco sucked on a nipple before putting away his fingers and pulling tom in for another kiss, "Hope you don't mind if I go first.....though, kind seems you honestly don't mind at all.". Tom's legs still sat on marco's shoulders as his arms followed, "Oh, what gave you that idea marco diaz? Was it me begging for you to fuck me a little while ago or does it have to do with me clearly pulling you to start already?".  
  
Marco position himself and tom gasped when he felt something much bigger then marco's fingers waiting at his entrance, "I think your own dick gives it away, you're a mess lucitor...". He wasn't wrong, tom's cock was on his stomach, already leaking and marco smiled as he started to push in, getting himself closer to tom so he could rut the cock onto macro's stomach. The pain was apparent, tears leaking from tom's eyes just a bit but as demon's tended to do he didn't back out from the pain.  
  
"Sorry baby...", marco mumbled from under his raspy breath, head leaned against tom's shoulder. Tom jerked at him though, "Go, i'll be fine, I just want you to finish...ah...", he was tugging at marco and marco had to catch his breath for a second before he could continue with his movements. He started to pull out, very slowly, it seemed to make things just a bit easier for both him and tom if he did so and eased into the thrusting. It was sloppy, marco took a bit before finally pacing his movements and the length slide in and out of tom.  
  
Tom was now trying to cover his face with his arms, flustered and unable to face marco in this vulnerable position anymore. Marco at least seemed to think tom's embarrassment was extremely cute, rewarding the demon with kisses and little love bites as tom whimpered and whined. "You're so pretty, I wish you could see your face, Tom..ah.....you look so beautiful....", Tom pushed their faces together through the rutting, bites at those soft lips desperately, he was going to finish just as pathetically as he did before and he knew it.  
  
"You feel so good marco, like...ah... REALLY good, god you better not stop for a second.", marco pressed their faces together desperately, "I have no intention of stopping as long as you're here, you're so tight tom, I love how you squeeze around me like this, i ah....I just n-need to find that sweet spot..". He was hitting everywhere he could deep inside of tom until he heard tom scream, meaning he had found what he was looking for and he immediately began aiming for it specifically.  
  
Tom lasted only a few more second of all the the friction before coming all over marco's stomach, his toes curling on marco's back and his body falling limp onto the couch as he felt his afterglow come in. Marco was not finished yet, pushing in and out of the limp demon and holding onto his desperately. "Finished already huh? D-Don't worry, I-I think...god..tom....I think i'm right behind you....". He went faster in his moments, their combined noises filling the carriage as marco finished and collapsed on tom again.  
  
"Tom....ah.....I can't stop, I want to keep....to keep...", Tom was right ahead on him, holding on before flipping positions, "I'm right ahead of you marco, I still want to go and you haven't let me yet!". Marco was caught off guard by tom switching positions, but he was easily into it. "Do you worst to me demon, I can take it.". Tom grinned evilly and he pounced on the human, and what happened after proved marco challenging the demon was a mistake.  
  
Tom was so cute when he let marco touch him, whimpering under him. Not so much when his fangs dragged along the human's length, his tongue softly lapping up any drops he could on the head on the tan cock. Or even when marco found himself flipped around, the demon pounding into him doggy style with no need to warn the human. Tom felt foreign, and marco had no idea tom would feel the way he did inside of him. He had imagined it, maybe jerked off to it once, but this was unique as tom gripped and pulled marco's hair.  
  
They hadn't even noticed this had been going on for hours either, changing position after position through the night. It shouldn't be normal for either of them to orgasm as much but it was as though they couldn't stop it, whispering dirty ideas into each other heads as they sat on each other's laps, or groping as they pleased while sharing kisses. By the time they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, they had lost track of time, and it was daybreak when they awoke.  
  
Marco's eyes opened first, his head felt fuzzy and he could vaguely remember what had happened last night. He remembered him and tom argued and star had to step out, but everything after was fuzzy. His senses started to come back and he realized he was bruised and aching, did he and tom get into a fight? Is that why he was bruised with scratch marks and....hickies? Marco look a look at his neck and reacted to the pain before gathering the rest of his surroundings.  
  
He quickly realized for example, he was naked, then seconds later realized he was still in tom's carriage. Marco's face was growing red immediately at this realization but the embarrassment only got worse as he realized the aching was mostly coming from in between his legs.  But the cherry on top of all this was when he realized the surface he was lying on was warm and very much alive, it's chest going up and down and marco froze still in noticing the demon in which it belonged to was also very much bare.  
  
Marco suddenly wished his mind went back to being fuzzy instead of thinking about what kinda things probably happened last night. He felt tom's arms wrap around him even more and marco's next thought was trying to sneak his way out of here, where was star anyway? Marco was about to move when tom yawned, his eyes opening too, as they found their way to marco's. Judging by tom's expression as he took in the surroundings himself, he also looked confused and incredibly embarrassed.  
  
Marco reacted fast, scooting off of tom and pressed his knees to his chest, trying to hide his crotch though this now left tom's completely exposed to him. Marco was mortified as he tried not to look, tom also crossing his legs over himself, secretly panicking. Marco felt unclean, how much did tom remember though? By the looks of it tom was about as confused and weirded out as marco was. Who was going to speak first from this mess was the real question.  
  
"Marco....."  
  
"T-Tom..".  
  
"D-did we-?".  
  
"Tom, I don't remember anything, w-we were fighting and then....I-It was all a blank. God tom, i-I'm....", marco could spot his clothes right on the floor, but moving to get them would require him exposing himself, and he couldn't bring himself to do that, even if tom may of seen plenty of him last night. Tom was red from head to tow and marco adverted his eyes from tom as tom finally made a move to cover himself up. "Marco, I...I don't remember either, do you think ...did we really-?".  
  
But one look at the stained couch, the taste of something foreign in their mouths and the pains they were currently feeling told them their answer. "Tom, i-i'm so sorry....I, This is my fault.....I shouldn't have pressured you to answer me...", marco was starting to cry and tom's face grew sad. "I don't know what happened last night, but....I hope you can forgive me, I-I.....never wanted us to happen like this....I never wanted to hurt you like this.".  
  
"Marco, no, I....", tom was hesitant about what to do, but he reached out to marco, holding his cheek. Marco froze, unable to move at the touch , "Marco, I never shouldn't left you hanging like that, you kept something like that in for so long and I shouldn't have made you feel like you weren't someone deserving of an answer. W-we...we both really didn't handle it great......but....I think I think I want to give you an answer....". Marco blinked at him, "Really?".  
  
"Yeah, really.....", marco pulled his legs closer to his chest, waiting for tom's answer. But instead of speaking, tom started to move towards him, "But first, i want to try something....",  he was exposing himself and before marco could say anything tom had pulled marco in for a kiss. Suddenly memories from last night started to flood a little into their minds as marco processed the fact tom was kissing him. He only started to sweat more when the memories slowly came back, all the things marco said, all the things they DID.  
  
He didn't even know why he said all those things, it didn't sound like him. It was as if he had been possessed by another force last night. He and tom, they slept together, groping, sucking and kissing for what felt like ages. Marco didn't pull from tom though, despite the memories, whatever had happened last night, this kiss, this kiss was all them. It wasn't aggressive, it was just warm and soft and intimate. It seemed to take away some of the embarrassment marco was currently feeling.  
  
When they parted tom looked over marco to see if what he had done was ok and marco gave him an approving smile as tom rubbed his arms, "I mean, i guess it's more of a recent thing but....i think I like you marco, and i should've known it sooner then finding out....like this.". Marco, blushing and unsure how to now react to that confession considering the situaion, reached over the couch to pick up some clothes and toss them at tom, "W-we uh....we better get dressed and find star, we s-should, talk more about what happened last night later.".  
  
"Yeah, that's probably a good idea, uh....yeah...", the two avoided eye contact as they got dressed, though it was rather hard to even do and they both felt dirty that showers were very much needed after.....well, everything that happened last night. When they were fully clothes once again, tom cringed at the couch they had been on, "This thing, is gonna need some serious cleaning, ugh I just hope the servant who does it doesn't question too much.".  
  
There was silence for a brief moment though, as marco turned to tom, "Tom, we weren't ourselves last night and i just.....how do i know you're you...when you say you love me? That you're not....that' you're you right now?". Tom thought for a moment, before smirking to himself, "You still can't beat me in a game of ping pong diaz, i think you're playing the game more with your forehead then me!".  
  
Marco laughed, something they kinda needed to break more of the tension, though before they left the carriage tom felt marco reach out and grab his hand, holding it. After tom settled on that fact, he grasped marco's hand tight and unlocked the door as he stepped out. Here, they found star, passed out before them on a beanbag she probably made herself, her stuff surrounding her. The boys looked at each other before deciding waking her up was the best course of action, poking her shoulder.  
  
She woke up with a blast, practically jumping before realizing who had woke her. Star blinking at them before speaking as fast as possible, remembering everything, "Oh GOD guys i was SO WORRIED, YOU LOCKED THE DOOR AND THERE WAS NO WAY TO GET IN AND I'M SORRY BUT I WANTED YOU GUYS TO WORK THINGS OUT SO PONYHEAD GOT ME A POTION BUT THE POTION WASN'T THE POTION I THOUGHT IT WAS AND YOU ATE IN AND YOU KEPT EATING IT AND YOU GUYS ENDED UP KISSING AND I HAD TO SIT HERE AND WAIT FOR IT TO END AN-".  
  
Then she noticed their connected hands, "Wait, you guys  _ **are**_ back to normal right?". The boys looked between each other, blushing and then eyeing star, "What's this about a potion you used on us?". Star Laughed meekly, her hands tapping each other, "Look, it's....ponyhead gave me a potion to help make you guys friends again, or at least, have you guys act like friends again for a bit so you guys might have an easier time making up....but uh....turns out it works by enhancing your feelings to each other and you guys uh.....I guess you guys liked each other more then I thought?".  
  
"You used a potion on us!?", Marco sounded angry and embarrassed, regardless of the fact that it may of somewhat helped their relationship, star using magic on them to force them to work things out and leading to the complete humiliation of what happened last night was crossing the line. "I'm sorry! You guys were just so angry at each other and I just wanted my best besties to be besties again! I was desperate ok!? I didn't think It would do anything bad, It only was going to make you guys happy around each other again.".  
  
"Star we-", but tom clutched his hand and stepped forward, "We're thankful you wanted to help us, and you kinda sorta DID help us actually, but uh.....please never do that to us again. We uh, we're better off working things out together without all the magic stuff.". Star nodded, understanding, before eyeing them all over, "Hey, I uh.....I couldn't do much but, you guys were kinda making some noises last night, you guys didn't.....do anything crazy right?".  
  
Tom and Marco exchanged looks before shaking their heads and trying to hide the marks they left on each other, "Ah no, nothing at all, we're just fine, promise.". Star still looked rather guilty though, staring at her lap, "I'm still kinda sorry for trying to use magic on you, "I'll try and maybe set up some kinda make-up night. No magic, no anything, we can all just watch movies and hang out....is that ok?". They boys seemed to agree, "At least you didn't poison us, could've been worse.".  
  
"Yeah, heh......Um....well, i think our folks are probably worried about where we are uh.....I better call them. You guys are ok right?", She pulled out her compact and the two nodded, "We're still not happy about the potion, but we'll get over it.". Star clutched her compact and her summoned seat headed back into her wand, "Heh yeah, uh.....i'll uh...i'll see you soon, call time! You make a cute couple!". Star awkwardly headed to another side of the carriage, leaving the boys alone once again.  
  
"Well, that explains just way too much", Marco took a seat on the pavement, tom joining him. "I knew something was off about me, my brain was fuzzy and i couldn't think straight and ugh.....It felt like my mouth wasn't connected to my brain.". Tom laughed, "Yeah, i felt the same way when that happened, I should've guessed it was some magic since you got so well.....y'know." Marco blushed, "I still feel kinda humiliated for that, uh...sorry I got so vulgar..".  
  
"No no, I mean, I got a bit vulgar too. And well...I gotta admit, It was well....kinda hot.", Tom's face seemed flushed saying that outloud, "I wish our first time had been y'know? Without being under some magical influence? I-I know i hadn't realized that maybe I liked you beforehand but if we were to...y'know, I didn't want that to be it.". Tom sighed, "I don't know if we'll ever quite get over it, or things will feel..."Normal", knowing what happened to us.".  
  
Marco patted the demon's hand softly, "Tom, we.....we've been friends a long time, and ....There's a reason for that. We've...we've been through some tough times, fights, near death experiences, and horrible nights spent talking on the phone. It's us...we talk it out, we deal with it, and we stay together.". Tom didn't seem so convinced though and marco kissed his cheek, "I know, it's messed up, but we're a couple now right? Next time, we'll make sure not to eat anything star makes beforehand ok?".  
  
"I guess I just feel unclean after it....", marco understood, "Then let's pretend it wasn't our first time and have a do-over?". Tom blinked at the human, "Wait, are you saying you wanna go up to your room and uh....do it the right way?". Marco snorted, "Only if you want to, uh......sorry if that came out awkward.". Tom bit his lip before nuzzling marco's face, "I honestly only JUST figured out I kinda like you and you're already teasing me? Take a demon to dinner first would ya?".  
  
The human laughed, "Let's just agree to never fight like that again, agreed?".  
  
Tom leaned over and pecked marco's cheek.  
  
"Agreed.".


End file.
